Unusual attraction
by RoxyGal77
Summary: The reputation, the girls, the marks, the life. James have everything he wants. Well...except one thing. Lily Evans.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I would not be writing this if I were J.K Rowling. I'm a fan of her books, and I do not take credit for the creation of the characters.

(Introduction) 

James has everything he desires, the popularity, the marks, the friends, and the girls. What gives?

Lily Evans. Those two words meant so much more to him, than you could imagine. The only girl at school who gave him frosty glares instead of flirtatious smiles. She spends all her time caught up reading books instead of chasing after him like the rest of the female population. What is more important, his gorgeous grin or a stupid stack of papers bound together? Apparently she chose the latter.

But she doesn't matter to him; she's just an insignificant bookworm. He's got other girls on his mind that will give him the attention he wants. Yet, somehow after all the years, he just isn't satisfied.

James Potter always gets what he wants.


	2. Unreachable

**Disclaimer: **I would not be writing this if I were J.K Rowling. I'm a fan of her books, and I do not take credit for the creation of the characters.

_** - Unreachable - **_

_Some times the one thing you really want, is the one thing you can't have. _

_Jealously results in false pretence and lies..._

James sauntered into the Great Hall, early in the morning after quidditch practice. Placing himself on his seat, he observed his surroundings. Inwardly, he was grinning to himself, but on the exterior, he's face showed a calm collected expression. He was the Captain of the team, smartest guy in the grade alongside with Sirius, he had Melissa Forelista as his girlfriend and he voted as sexiest male of the school by the female population. Well at least he hoped it was just the female population.

Sirius thumped him on the back, "Mornin'" James grinned at him, "Hey, seen Mel today?" Sirius rolled his eyes, "Whatever, she'll come, she's probably snogging the mirror after she took look at herself, like you do every morning." Although he was trying to keep a straight face, the corner of his mouth was turned up which was a dead give away. Sirius had nothing against Melissa of course, because any man could see she was heartbreakingly gorgeous, but personally he thought Prongs could do much better.

James knocked him playfully on the arm; "Well at least I don't carry a mirror in my pocket." Sirius thought of the mirror sitting on the left pocket under his robes. The small one that was charmed to speak comments such as _'charming today sir'_ or _'devilishly handsome Black'_, whenever Sirius felt he needed a confidence boost. He sheepishly replied, "...Only sometimes!"

Sniggering, James turned to stare at the incoming students, occasionally making contact with one or two females, making them trip over their feet. James realised that Melissa would be coming soon, and then she'd come give him he's daily routine of a full on pash. Halfway through scanning the room, he caught a flash of red hair caught up crowd coming into the hall. _Oh great_, he groaned on the inside, Evans trapped him staring at her. With her deep green eyes, she glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster, and soon James intensified the eye contact by glaring right back. After realising she was acting immature, she turned her small pale nose up in the air and ignored him. Somehow, this infuriated him to the highest degree.

A frown appeared in the top of his forehead, trying to figure out why Evan's would do such a thing. Finally, tossing the thought of her even considering him, and concluded that she was like that anyway. "What is it with that girl?" he commented a little too off-handedly.

From the mountains of food on his plate in front of him, Sirius snickered to himself, "Poor heartbreaker James Potter got the cold shoulder! Oh the insanity, oh the – ouch!, Hey!" James glowered at him. Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius grumbled, "You mean Evans caused you to stamp on my foot as if there's no tomorrow?"

"They'll be no tomorrow for you Padfoot, if you don't answer me!" James growled. Sirius snorted, "Well seriously how would I know. To tell you the truth, I think that girl's immune to human attraction, it's not normal that's what! Though I reckon she has something against you..."

James gave a frustrated sigh, what was with this girl? _Why can't she be normal, and swoon for me like everyone else was, I mean how can she ignore the fact I even looked at her, half the girls in the grade will kill for me to stare at them. How could she be so _- in the crowd, golden blonde wisps of hair sparkled from out of the crowd coming in. Instantly, he forgot the battle in his mind, and he responded to the soft touch on his cheek.

Turning in his chair, he faced Melissa and ran his eyes over her body. There she was, supermodel perfect, all 5'10 of tanned gorgeous skin and there she was batting her eyelashes at him under the baby blue eyes. Quite slender, but all together, extremely curvy in all the right places. Who couldn't love her?

James took a last sweeping glance at Lily, while he ruffled his hair absently. Lily seemed to pale as he reminded himself how he was being treated by her, just what a book worm she was, and of the gorgeous lady standing in front of him. However his attempts to transfer his attentions to Melissa failed as he watched Lily talking to another guy beside her, showing the insignificant guy more interest than she had ever shown James.

Inside, James felt sparked by something peculiar and unknown. With an abrupt movement, he grabbed Melissa around the waist and pulled her towards him. Smashing himself against her, letting his lips feel the warmth of her body. Picking her up daintily, her long legs hung from the crook of his arms. Melissa giggled appreciatively against his neck. Carrying her outside the Great Hall, to the sounds of wolf whistling by Sirius. The last sight he saw was Lily melting into the distance, with a particularly disgusted expression on her face.

Pushing Melissa roughly outside the door of their Common room. 'Hey babe' James smiled gratefully at her, for all the attention she provided him with and all the love she gave him. She giggled under his continuos trail of kisses, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. Everything that he wanted to hear...flooding away all memories of a simple girl who made it clear, that he was nothing compared to her.

Lucius Malfoy brushed the few strands of white blonde that covered over his blue-grey eyes. He was considerably respected in society, mainly because of his parent's social status as one of the richest wizarding families. More importantly, he was mainly known as a player for chicks at Hogwarts, having girls fall for his beauty and bank account. He was trailing right behind Potter on the heartbreaking scale.

_Potter. _Even the though of that bastard made his lip curl in disgust. The tall figure of Malfoy turned towards the window, and looked across the tower. There he was again. Potter was snogging another rather pretty girl. He laughed hollowly. Potter may beat him in many ways, but he knew Potter's little secret. He _knew_ he could get someone that famous heartbreaker couldn't.


End file.
